


Be a good baby, do what I want

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Illegal Activities, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: Petyr and Sansa break the law.





	Be a good baby, do what I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quoyan_XI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/gifts).



> This drabble (well, it turned out to be a looong drabble) is based on a Tumblr prompt. Sweet Quoyan_XI requested the sentences “Come over here and make me.” as well as “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” I couldn't pick one so I used both. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> My mind went a bit too far I guess. But screw it. Take my smut. :D

„I can't believe you talked me into this.“

Petyr climbed clumsily over the fence. It had been ages since he had done something like this, breaking into an outdoor pool past midnight. _The things she makes me do_.

„Are you afraid, Mr. Baelish?“ Sansa looked up at him from the other side, mouth turned into a wide grin. „Don't tell me you're backing out of this.“

_Mr. Baelish_. They were past the point of formality, sneaking around each other for weeks, going out for lunch, dinner or into the theater. Always aware of their age gap. Always aware of their attraction for each other despite better judgement.

„No, not the slightest, Ms. Stark.“ His feet touched the ground as he landed right in front of her. „I'm not a quitter.“

„Good to know.“ Her laughter made his knees go weak. He felt like a boy with a crush again.

Sansa took his hand. „Come, let's have some fun.“

The area was lit sparcley. In combination with the moonlight the whole scene seemed to be from another world. They walked silently through the grass of the sunbathing lawn towards the pool. The surface of the water lay calmly in front of them. Despite his thrumming heart and his knowledge of their criminal activities, he cherished every second of their little exploration in the midst of the night. Her hand in his felt familiar and oh so exciting at the same time. He calmed her, then made him nervous again. Him, one of the most influential men in the city. There was not much which made him nervous. Not much, but her.

When they reached the edge of the pool, Sansa let go of his hand.

"Let's go swimming." Her eyes sparkled with delight. "I haven't been properly swimming the whole summer."

"Let's just sit here, they could discover us and then we're screwed." Gosh, he sounded so lame but he couldn't help himself. Not that he couldn't buy her and himself out of jail in a millisecond and bribe some officers to drop their cases.

Sansa started to laugh full-heartetely, her auburn locks swaying in the mild summer night's breeze. She looked like the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy.

"As the sir wishes. You can sit here and watch me." With that said she pulled her light sundress over her head, exposing her white lacy underwear and her creamy skin. If she hadn't turned him on previously, she now definitely did. His trousers grew tight while Petyr watched her in the soft light of the moon.

She looked at him for a moment. He could swear she was tempted to press her body against his. Instead, she turned around and jumped headfirst into the pool.

Petyr was utterly bewitched from this oh so naughty woman who was now emerging to the water surface. She grinned at him while she waded to the edge of the pool where the water wasn't too deep. The only thing Petyr noticed was her soaked bra and those perfect pointy nipples.

"You're not well-behaved today", he remarked and took a step towards her.

„I'm tired of being a good girl", was Sansa's simple answer.

Petyr felt his blood bump into the middle of his body. If she kept talking like this, he would come in his pants.

„Oh sweetling, don't you dare to tempt me to corrupt you. Please shut that sweet little mouth of yours.“

Her eyes glinted with mischief and desire all the same. „Come here and make me.“

Something snapped. Petyr untied his shoes hastily, got out of his socks and dived into the water. He reached the surface with a long breath, then grabbed her waist underwater and drove her backwards against the nearest wall. Thank the Gods the pool wasn't that deep and both of them could stand without problems.

The press of his body against her own let Sansa gasp.

„You're playing with fire, Ms. Stark. Do I need to teach you what happens when you're not careful?“

His expensive linen shirt – ruined. His favorite pair of trousers he didn't care to remove – quite possibly ruined too. Sansa's surprised look and her slighty open mouth – worth all of it.

He licked his lips. She let out a low moaned which gave him the opportunity he had waited for. His lips met hers in a feverish kiss, the salty water of the pool mixed with their salvia, her sweet flavor and his minty breath. His body pressed itself urgently against hers while his hands wandered from her hips into her wet hair.

They broke their messy kiss to gasp for air. „That was…“, Sansa started, locking her dark blue eyes with his.

„…hot“, he ended the sentence for her.

Sansa’s fingers reached to where the belt of his trousers was. She never took her eyes away from him.

„Sweetling…“ Petyr tried desperately to suppress his need for her, his need to ravish her here and right now, to corrupt her until there would be no rescue for her. Or for him.

„Shh.“ Her full lips met his in a soft, gentle kiss. „I want you. I want this.“

Petyr thought his eyes may roll into his head after hearing those words from her. Gods, he wished to hear those words for so long and finally, finally Sansa said them. And meant them.

"I had planned this a bit differently", Petyr admitted. He didn't know whether he mourned the opportunity to seduce her slowly or if it was the fact that he couldn't see and feel how wet she was for him.

"Screw plans." Her lips found his again after she unbuckled his trousers which was slightly difficult in the water. He had underestimated the weight of soaked clothes too, but then he hadn't thought about anything but her while jumping into the water.

His hands helped her to get rid of his trousers for good, stripping him off his boxers too. She was impatient now to get him out of his shirt and fully naked. Before she could wrap her hands around his aroused length, he grabbed her right breast and flicked his thumb over her nipple. She threw her head back then, filling the silence with a moan.

"So perfect, so beautiful", he praised. His other hand untied her bra. "So responsive." With her bra gone, he dived his head a bit under water to find her left nipple with his talented tongue.

"Gods!" He felt her hands move into his short hair.

When he reemerged, her eyes were wild and her cheeks tinged in a stunning pink. She bit her lip, one of her hands finally wrapping around his member. It was a sensation his body and mind weren't ready for. He gasped and automatically pounded gently into her hand.

"Such a naughty and impatient boy", Sansa panted while she worked him senseless.

He breathlessly kissed her after a while, holding her flushed and still wet face in his hands. "Fuck, sweetling. Stop. Or. I'm going. To come."

She let go of him then, pressing her body flush against his. He wasted no time at all. His strong hands grabbed her slip and tore it in one swift motion. The destroyed garment floated on the water next to almost all their discarded clothes.

"Super hot and so impatient. Damn, I'm a lucky girl", Sansa said with her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his torso and her legs wound themselves around his middle. "Please sir, take me."

Petyr couldn't believe how lucky he was himself. A low moan emerged his throat. His hands made their way from her face over her flawless breasts to her middle. When his fingers caressed her right where she needed him, she groaned loudly. He had been wrong, oh so wrong. He could feel how wet and slippery she was, even while being in the water.

"Are you on the pill?", he asked whilst his lips nipped at her exposed neck.

"Yes", was her breathy answer and everything he needed to know. His fingers left her center. He took himself in hand and finally, finally sunk into her heat. Right in this moment both opened their eyes and stared at each other in awe. Petyr's face drove forward and captured her lips in his, shallowing her cry when his hands found her ass, his hips pushed forward too and himself a fraction deeper into her. He could feel her nails crawling into his skin. This slight pain drove him mad but he kept still inside of her, allowing her only what he had given her so far.

"Please."

"What did you say?"

"Please Petyr."

He licked at her neck, her skin salty from the water. "Please what? You need to tell me what's on your mind or else I can't help you."

The pleading look in her eyes and this pouty, open mouth made him swell inside of her even more.

"For God's sake, Petyr. Just fuck me."

He laughed, then looked directly into her eyes. Sansa seemed to know what he waited for and let out a desperate "please".

Petyr obeyed, moving slowly. She was so deliciously tight around him. He thought he might spill himself right now inside of her if he didn't let himself some time to catch his senses.

Her hands grabbed everywhere they could but it didn't seem to be enough for her. His torturously slow pace seemed to frustrate her even more. Her hips met his more urgently, trying to increase their movements.

"Why can't you be a good girl now you got my cock inside of you, hmm?", he whispered into her ear. "Why do you need to be so damn greedy, Ms. Stark?"

She moaned and Gods be good, she was loud by doing so. He didn't mind though. Gone was his caution, gone his fear of being spotted or heard. Damn him, it even turned him on more.

When he thought he couldn't handle the tension and desire any longer, he finally pounded into her.

"Gods yes, yes Petyr. Harder."

It was all a blur. Her beautiful body, her tight cunt, her filthy mouth and dirty mind, all of it made him lose himself in the bliss of their shared desire. He drove himself mercilessly into her, pinning her to the wall of the swimming pool, fucking her relentlessly into oblivion. He didn't care if his body might ache the next day, if her ass and his knuckles turned bright red from banging into the tiles. He didn't care that both their moans could wake the neighborhood or her nails and teeth possibly left marks all over his body. He was lost. Deeply, irrevocably lost. He enjoyed every frantic heartbeat of it.

"Fuck", he uttered between thrusts. "Fuck, Sansa. Come. For me. Sweetling."

She opened her eyes, staring directly into his.

"Please", he panted.

Petyr felt her walls flutter and she came with a strangled cry. But he didn't slow down. He fucked her right through her orgasm, sending tremors through her legs.

He couldn't tell if it was seconds, minutes or lifetimes later when he reached his high too. His hands flew into her hair, pressing her lips violently against his. She swallowed his groan with her mouth.

Then, everything felt light. The moon, the calming sound of the water, their desperate pants for air, it all was surreal and somehow poetic. Their fucking had been animalistic and not a bit poetic, that was for sure. But now, with their bodies still interwined, their hearts thrumming in their chests, it felt like a damn poem.

"Wow." Sansa found her voice first.

"Yeah", Petyr's voice sounded as hoarse as hers. "Wow."

They shared a last, gentle kiss before they parted.

They collected their clothes in silent – Petyr even needed to dive for his pants – before they lay down in the grass nearby. Still naked, still bewitched.

Petyr tilted his head towards her, observing her dreamy smile while she looked up into the night sky. This goddess clearly didn't know what she did to him. Or she knew exactly what power she held over him. He wasn't sure which of those possibilities he liked best.

"I can't believe you talked me into this", he whispered and she turned her head.

"Luckily for the both of us, I did."


End file.
